Possession
by junior.j
Summary: A trial project. Hardcore hot scene. Not for softies. Only one chapter as this is a trial. Want more? Give me feedback, and I'll continue the story. SwanQueen is endgame!


"Damn, I'm so wet.,,

Sheriff Swan had been on patrol all day, and was on her way home. She had found a tiny apartment for rent on the edge of town, just a few blocks from the Mayor's mansion. The rain was pouring, and a few days ago her yellow VW Beetle had broke down, so she had to walk to and from work.

Every time she passed the great, white mansion, her feelings were a mix of both anger and lust. The Queen was such a manipulative bitch. A hot, manipulative bitch. Her bossy and controlling nature was repelling... Her brain said "what a monster,,, but the heat and wetness between her legs told her otherwise.

Her eyes were suddenly drawn to the front door of this vast mansion. The handle moved, and the door opened slowly. Behind it, her Majesty was standing, in all her glory. With lust in her eyes, her hand lifted, and the index finger showed the gesture of "come over here, you're mine now,,.

Emma was confused. Normally Regina would only yell and give orders in an angry fashion, but this was not anger. This was lust.

"Bring your soaking wet ass over here Swan. NOW!,, With strict eyes, and a little smirk on the womans face, Mayor Mills revealed that she knew exactly what she wanted.

"M-mayor?,, Emma was standing right in front of the controlling brunette. Every sane bone in her body knew that this was wrong, but the possesive nature of this powerful Queen made her SO horny.

The mayor's finger, with long black nails like claws, was placed underneath the blonde's chin, travelled down her throat and grabbed the red leather jacket she knew so well to be the Sheriff's favourite. Emma was stronger than Regina, and could've easily escaped, but she didn't. For one, the Queen had magic, and could turn her into dust in in a blink of an eye, but the main reason Emma let herself be controlled like this, was that she kind of wanted to see what would happen next.

It was cold in the Queen's office. Emma could feel goosebumps all over her body, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to rip off Regina's clothes. The brunette violently pushed the sheriff down on the couch, making Emma lose her breath for a few seconds. With her legs spread and placed on each side of Emma's, Regina bent over the blonde with the intention of grabbing her hands to place them over her head to give her a clear message that she was to just lie there. Emma quickly freed her hands, and placed them on the Mayor's hips. Regina was pissed. She was the boss here. ''You are to only do what I tell you. Put your hands over your head, or I'll...,,

"Or what?,,

Emma could feel her hands being thrown backwards, but Regina's were crossed over her own chest. Who grabbed her hands? The blonde looked up at her hands, they were surrounded by that familiar purple smoke, and she realized Regina was using magic to control them.

"I have to punish you for that. You shall obey my orders!,,

Emma closed her eyes, afraid of what was coming. She could feel a sharp pain on her stomach. Regina dug her fingernails into her victims skin, and made a long claw mark. A few drops of blood rose from the wound, and the sadistic, possessive Queen licked the blood off her fingers. She used some of the blood to write something on the blonde's chest. "Mine,, was written on Emma's chest. She was Regina's possession.

Emma was used to pain, and this was nothing. If she wanted, she could toss the Queen off of her, and run for it, but she wanted more.

With dried blood on her lips, the brunette leaned in to kiss the sheriff tenderly. Emma could feel the taste of her own blood travel from Regina's tongue onto hers. It felt great.

With magic, Emma was pulled off from the sofa, and slammed down in the mayor's armless office chair. Her wrists were tied together behind her back with a black scarf. Regina had conjured this with only a snap of her fingers. She proceeded to wave her hand, and the Sheriff found herself topless.

The Queen stood tall looking down, inspecting the goods. Her eyebrow rose in admiration. She liked the view.

"Cold in here, miss Swan?,, A smirk filled Regina's face as she saw Emma's nipples pointing at her.

"Let me do something about that.,,

The warm tongue of the Mayor covered Emma's left nipple, and the other nipple was being tickled by a black fingernail.

Her tongue licked the nipple playfully, with a few soft bites every now and then.

The Mayor had moved from the nipple, and travelled down towards the blonde's wet core. In a split second, Emma's jeans were on her ankles, and the string had vanished into thin air. The Sheriff closed her eyes, as she could feel her whole body being filled with chills, and all her muscles tightened. She couldn't move. As her eyes opened, and the soft, dark hair of her partner was all she could see. Regina was on her knees in front of the Sheriff, her head between her legs. A tongue was caressing Emma's entrance, on it's way into her. She could feel a sharp nail inside her, as Regina penetrated her core. Emma was breathing heavily, and suddenly she was out of breath. An orgasm travelled through every cell in her body, leaving her paralyzed.

She let out a loud moan. Never had she felt so great.

All of a sudden, the Sheriff was fully dressed, and her hands free. The Mayor opened the door to the hallway.

"I'm done with you, now leave, pet!,,

Emma had barely caught her breath, and was in a state of shock. That's it? She was just supposed to leave? Pet? What the hell?

Suddenly, the brunette had left the room, and was gone. Emma looked around, but figured that after this awesome experience, she wouldn't argue. This arrangement could work.

She left the Mayor's mansion, and disappeared into the night.


End file.
